


A Bird Meets A Cat

by aptoticMJ



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd is Catlad, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptoticMJ/pseuds/aptoticMJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前作《Cliches：A Field Study of Romance》的番外篇。从Robin变成RR的Tim与始终是Catlad的Jason之间更具体的一些故事。HE，但与前文的风格会有些不同。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

Jason在一大堆毛耳朵、毛尾巴和毛爪子的包围中醒来。巧克力、香草和奶油——都是猫的名字——在他耳边发出响亮的咕噜声。他拉了拉被子，纹丝不动，上校和二等兵——也是猫的名字——还趴在那儿，即使被子动了也完全不想挪窝，连睁眼看一下Jason都懒得。

Jason毫不客气地把被子整个掀开，重物坠地伴随此起彼伏的喵呜声让他心情好了不少。他光着脚下床，到存放猫粮的地方倒出满满一大盆，然后迅速退到一边。

猫咪们在他面前像是在进行某种宗教仪式一样，整齐地围绕着食盆排列成一个发散状的圆形。除了巧克力、香草、奶油这三胞胎，以及上校和二等兵之外，永远冲在争夺食物第一线的还有茶杯、茶壶和茶碗——Selina家里的猫没有定数，只有她知道谁来了谁又走了，而她习惯给同时来到家里的猫起个同一系列的名字，往往是想到什么就用什么（曾经有一只猫被她叫做“厕纸”，连Jason都觉得太过分，所以愤怒的厕纸在一年前就跟着街上某只野猫跑掉了）。鉴于她是那个给这家里所有的生物提供食物的人，Jason自然而然地担负起了照顾四脚房客们的任务。

他用脚把茶碗拨到一边，它不能再胖下去了，否则下一次和两条街外的老对头打起架来就未必能赢；草莓在给已经吃饱了的柠檬舔毛，估计再过一会儿又会睡得不知天昏地暗，尽管它们很可能半小时前才起床。在这些小家伙吃光所有的早餐之前，Jason还需要丢掉它们制造出来的垃圾，检查有没有什么被爪子、牙齿和体重（绝对不能再让茶杯和茶碗偷吃东西！）弄坏，然后再出门去学校。

没错，他当然得上学。尽管他是这个城市里最著名的超级罪犯之一（的跟班），但作为普通人、爱猫人士Selina Kyle的被监护人，他得老老实实地当个中学生：准时上学放学，按时完成作业，还得保证不惹事生非。平心而论，这三项他保持得都不错，起码从未让Selina被叫去学校谈话。

Jason出门的时候Selina还没有回来，但她不是因为“任务”而彻夜不归的，故而他对她去了哪里，做了些什么，都不很关心。他匆忙检查了饮水器里的水、火源、电源和自己的书包，就三步并作两步冲出家门。要是再晚个5分钟，他就得追在校车后面跑去学校了。

 

这是风平浪静的一天，除了一个一向冒失的家伙在科学课上打翻了试管、导致所有人都捂着鼻子（没人想去确认到底发生了什么反应，因为冒出的烟实在是太臭了）逃出教室之外，其他的事情就只能说是泛善可陈，整个学校里都泛着一股让人昏昏欲睡的味道。Jason一整天里做得最多的动作就是用手支着下巴看窗外——他在学校里很安分不假，但他从来没保证过自己不会神游天外。不过，换个角度看，即使不学什么，他也十分享受学校里的氛围：无所事事、无忧无虑，而且不用照顾那么多猫。最后一条原因无疑是重点中的重点。

下午最后一节课的最后10分钟，Jason的手机在口袋里震了一下。

学校本来就没有明文禁止带手机，相比那些公然在课堂上玩愤怒的小鸟的家伙，Jason肯把手机调成静音，已经算是给了老师很大面子，更何况这是最后一节课，一天里最无心学习的时刻。教室里的混乱程度又上升了一个等级，坐在Jason后排的几个女生从15分钟前就在讨论回家路上要去某家新开张的蛋糕店买杯子蛋糕。Jason回头看了看她们的身材，还是认为她们在未来5年里最好不要接触任何甜食，除非她们认为茶碗（他家里的那只）是世界上最完美的体形。

他大大咧咧地拿出手机摆弄，老师在乱糟糟的氛围中面红耳赤地布置着作业。只有零星几个人做了记录，其余人都嚷着让老师直接发到每个人的邮箱里。

“晚上要一起去玩吗？”

尽管发送信息的人是个性感的成年女性，然而一旦收件人是个13岁的学生，那么一切词语都会变得纯洁起来。更何况，这充其量只是Catwoman发给她助手Catlad的活动通知罢了。唯一让Jason感到奇怪的事，假如Selina真的有了什么新点子，绝大多数情况下都会提前作出计划，而他此前并没有听她提过任何行动的风声。

不过那毕竟是Selina Kyle aka Catwoman，她在“突发奇想”和“善变多端”这两个科目上可以当个教授。

Jason的手指在屏幕上迅速点击滑动——终于下课了，教室里从一碗热粥变成了一锅滚水。他洒脱地回了一条“当然，我马上就回去”，便跟着嘈杂的人流离开了学校。

从校车车站到家还有一小段路，Selina的公寓刚好在几条小街小巷的交界处。每条街上都有几家引人注目的笑点：水果店、冰激凌店、杂货铺、咖啡馆，它们每天只开张几个钟头，热闹的时候人满为患，连针尖大小的地方都挤着人；但要不了多久就又齐齐关门闭户，像是有什么带着诅咒的约定一样，几乎没有人会违反。

每天放学时也是这几条小街巷最繁华的时刻。Jason塞着耳机，但各种生机勃勃的声音和味道还是顽强地钻进他的耳朵和鼻子里。他左右张望，脚下不经意踢到一颗小石子，它骨碌碌地向前滚动，撞在冰激凌店的落地招牌上停了下来。

卖冰激凌的老板是个五十几岁的意大利人，鉴于Jason差不多吃遍了他店里所有的口味，所以每次见面都会用夸张的语气和他打招呼。Jason其实没那么喜欢他，因为他的英语十句里只能让人听懂五六句，而且总想通过Jason打Selina的主意（要是他知道她是Catwoman，不知会作何反应），但他也不会为了这点小小的不高兴就放弃一座美味的冰激凌宫殿。

 

“Ciao！”老板朝Jason招了招手，小胡子在嘴唇上方跳了两下，“来一个吗？今天有新到的百香果味！”

Jason的大脑在提醒自己别去理他，但脚已经不由自主地朝冰激凌车走去。当他一边念叨着“见鬼”一边从书包里掏钱包时，不禁发自内心地感慨要控制别人根本用不着稻草人的毒气，在街上放一百辆冰激凌车和一百个热情过头的老板就够了。

老板像是怕Jason反悔一样，在他掏出钱包之前就忙不迭地把冰激凌舀成一个完美的小山。“稍——微化开一点，就像长到十六七岁的少女一样，是味道最好的时候～”老板猥琐地说，Jason给他的回答是一个白眼。

结果他的钱包卡在了书包的某个缝隙里，那里早就有个口子，是胡椒（一只黄白花纹、眼神凶狠的家伙）的杰作。Jason连扯了好几下都没能成功拿出钱包，只能踮起一只脚，勉强把书包搭在腿上，双手并用地翻动起来。就在这时，一个声音打断了他和老板的动作。

“麻烦给我一个百香果味的。”

这个声音的源头比Jason还要矮上一截。他循着声音看向自己左边，一个穿着学校制服（应该是某个私立学校，Jason没有特地研究过，毕竟他自己的学校不用穿制服）的小男孩正用期待的目光凝视着老板手中的冰激凌，仿佛那是什么稀世珍宝一般。

老板一手拿着冰激凌，另一只手夸张地捂住眼睛。“天哪！”他用咏叹调的语气说，“这是何等的幸运与不幸！我只有一个，却有两个人争夺！”

听得Jason只想把冰激凌糊在这个意大利佬的脸上。这就是天意。想到这里，他干脆直接背上书包，朝还在演得投入的老板扬了扬下巴：“给他吧，我不要了。”

“绅士风度！”老板卷着舌头说，弯下腰把冰激凌给了那个男孩——这已经不关Jason什么事了，相反还浪费了他不少时间，也许家里那些吃饱喝足睡够的小混蛋们已经在抗议了。

Jason迈开步子就想走，胳膊却被人轻轻拍了拍。

“谢谢你把冰激凌让给我。”男孩有礼貌地说，“所以，我可以请你吃一个其他口味的吗？”

这倒是不常见。Jason转过身，重新打量起这个男孩来：比他矮，和他一样是黑发蓝眼睛，脸颊圆鼓鼓的，明明年纪很小，制服却穿得老气横秋，浑身上下散发出一种有钱人家的少爷味道。一言以蔽之，就是Jason不会主动去打交道的那种人。

但要是请吃冰激凌，就另当别论了。也许这家伙还保持着一些过时的礼仪什么的。总之，Jason在这方面从来没客气过。

“这可是你说的。”Jason朝对方咧嘴一笑，“那我要个巧克力薄荷。”

“你喜欢巧克力？”男孩从制服口袋里掏出几枚硬币递给老板，然后在那份属于他的百香果冰激凌上舔了一大口。

“没错，”Jason用一副理所当然的口气回答，“我能吃掉任何巧克力味道的东西，尤其是这里的巧克力薄荷，下次你也可以尝尝。”说到这里，他才想到平时从没在附近见过这个男孩，不知道他为什么会突然出现在这里。

“我家离这里很远，”男孩耸耸肩膀，“是为了找我的朋友才到这边来的，下次还不知道什么时候会再来。”

“这样啊……”Jason撇了撇嘴，“那就来一口吧。”

他把刚从老板手里拿到的、自己还没来得及咬上一口的冰激凌递到男孩嘴边。男孩愣了大概有5秒钟那么久，才小心翼翼地伸出舌头，把冰激凌最上面的尖儿舔掉。他抿了抿嘴，似乎在回味巧克力薄荷的味道。

Jason被他的反应逗笑了。“你可真像草莓。”

“草莓？”

“我家的猫。每次换新猫粮的时候它就是这个反应，像是会被什么东西烫到一样。”

“……我该高兴吗？”男孩偏头看着Jason，脸颊好像更鼓了一点，也更像草莓了。

“你不会吃亏的，因为草莓是我见过的猫里最可爱的一只。”而且我真的见过很多猫。最后一句他是在心里说的。“好吃吗？”

“确实好吃……糟糕！”男孩像是突然想起了什么一样，掏出手机看了看时间，“我迟到了！”

Jason也想到他刚才说过是来找朋友的。但因为买个冰激凌浪费几分钟应该不至于这么大的反应？他对此不置可否。而那个男孩一边向他道别一边向路边停着的一辆黑色轿车跑去，途中还回头挥了挥手。

奇怪的家伙，但还不错。Jason想。而且他凭空多了个免费冰激凌，这事本身就很不错。

“可爱的小男孩！”老板特地在“小男孩”上用了个复数，显然把Jason也包含在内。他哼着听不出调的歌准备收摊，而其他的店主也和他差不多。人群像退潮一样，缓慢但清晰地退出这几条小巷，像是有什么东西马上要来占领这里似的。

Jason啧了一声，加快脚步，再不快点回去家里一定会闹翻了天。刚走过街角，把冰激凌吃完，他就已经把刚才发生的事抛在了脑后。

 

谢天谢地，一个冰激凌并没有引发世界大战，但已经足够危险了。当Jason推门进屋，刚好看到上校跳上桌子，Selina最喜欢的一盆花和三个瓷盘子离它的爪子只有10公分。Jason连鞋也没脱，扔下书包一个箭步冲过去。上校见状连忙逃走，三跳两蹦上了猫爬架最顶层，还不忘朝Jason吹胡子瞪眼睛。Jason扬起拳头向他狠狠挥了挥，暗暗决定下次逮到它时一定要揍它一顿。

Jason回到门口，朝屋里一看就一股无名火起：Selina正半趴半坐在沙发上，若无其事地翻着邮购杂志目录，或许还顺便锻炼一下身手——如果你分别从左右两个方向观察，也许会得出她的上下半身不在同一位面的结论。

“遇上什么好玩的了？”Selina只抬了一下眼皮就又把全副精力投入到杂志上。Jason看看挂钟，他是有点迟了，却一点也不想和她分享什么趣闻轶事。

“至少喂喂你的猫吧。”Jason皱着眉说，“你的花盆和盘子差点就被上校报销了知道吗？”

“他们才不是我的猫。”Selina理直气壮，“只是几个来玩的小朋友。”

“让你的小朋友们自己解决吃喝，学着用抽水马桶如何？”Jason给饮水器换上新的水和过滤网，故意把摘下来的滤嘴摔得噼啪作响，“这样邻居还会少点投诉。”

“你真是越来越不可爱。”Selina故意叹着气说，合上手里的杂志，“我们还是来谈谈今晚的安排吧。”

这家伙居然还敢抱怨我——Jason愤怒地想，随之而来的则是无奈和不甘心。如果他的反应再快些，应该可以在她转移话题前反击一句的，只可惜机会已经错过，无能为力。

 

——TBC——

 


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

Selina兴奋地用指尖在Pad屏幕上划来划去，一张经过特殊处理的哥谭地图被画上了好几个红色记号。她用专属于Catwoman的方式将它们连接在一起，生成一张复杂的路线图。

当然，看在另一个人眼里就不是那么一回事了。

Jason把Selina的“计划”从头到尾看了3遍——当他在看前面的部分时，巧克力开始用屁股蹭他手里的Pad，而在他赶走巧克力重新开始读起时，上校又和柠檬打了起来，弄得他两边裤脚上全是毛。这也正是Jason看了3遍，却依然很不放心的原因。他决定下一次不管Selina如何反对，也要把这些小家伙暂时赶到别的房间去。 

“你是认真的吗？”Jason指着被Selina标着“Final”的地方说道，“那里压根就不是你的地盘。” 

“对于一只猫来说，整个城市都是我的地盘。”她伸出一根手指在空中晃动，茶杯和茶碗几乎是应声而来。

“但别人有地盘，他们不会管你怎么想。而且，”Jason放下Pad，把草莓——长得可爱总会有些特权——抱到膝盖上，“我没看到最重要的东西。”

“最重要的东西？”

草莓伸出粉红色的舌头，也许是Jason刚开过罐头的缘故，它不甚安分地舔着他的手指，但仍然是懒洋洋的，只有尾巴尖一左一右慢慢甩动。 

Jason愣了一下，那个很像草莓的小男孩和他舔冰淇淋的样子就这样突兀地出现在他脑海里，像是被魔术师突然从帽子里掏出来一样。也许他不该把他比作草莓的，它太过常见，而且可爱得过了头，以至于可以轻易唤起不合实际的联想。幸运的是这个画面只闪现了一下，就迅速随着此起彼伏的猫叫溜走了。

“最重要的东西？”Selina见他没反应，又问了一遍，还伸出手在他面前夸张地来回晃动。Jason转头，带着嫌弃的表情躲开了。 

“目标。”Jason说，“你要偷什么，或者至少想要得到什么东西。”他又把目光聚焦在地图上，“你的目的地是一个很久没人出入的仓库，如果里面真藏了什么东西，你不会等到现在才下手的。”

他以一种堪称严厉的眼神在Selina和她的“计划”之间来回扫过。这样的场面虽然很怪，却并不罕见，至少Selina和Jason都已经司空见惯：一方面是因为她并不在乎被一个13岁的小男孩训斥（事实上，Jason对很多事情的判断都是正确的）；另一方面则是，如果你怀里还躺着一只皮毛光滑、鼻头粉嫩、眼睛里像是有星星的漂亮猫咪（为什么偏偏是草莓？），你的威严程度绝对要大打折扣。

综上所述，Selina在面对Jason的质疑时早有应对之策，就像Jason从她的反应就能一眼看出她只是想去某个原本和她毫不相干的地方瞧热闹一样——她把眼睛瞪得大大的，用能伪装出的最无辜的目光看着他，向他眨眼；而草莓这个时候也不遑多让，抬着头竖起毛茸茸的耳朵，一双蓝得透明的大眼睛直直地盯着他。

就像今天遇到的所有生物都在与他作对。

Jason无奈地叹了一口气。

“你知道最终还是要你自己拿主意的对吧？”他轻轻地伸出一只手——当然不是朝着Selina。

草莓乖巧地蹭着他的手掌，发出几声奶声奶气的呼噜。

“那就这么定了。”Selina像是怕Jason反悔一样忙不迭地拍板，“我得去好好准备一下，说不定还会有什么意外惊喜呢。”

她哼着歌走进自己的房间，用脚关上门。这种像是十几岁女生会做的事情放在成年人身上无疑会显得古怪，但时光在Selina Kyle身上仿佛格外吝啬。从Jason进入这个公寓的那一刻起，他见过无数个这样的背影，也发现过她眼角和唇边逐渐增加的细纹，但他从未觉得她衰老过一分一毫。她一举手一投足还都和几年前的那个冬夜、在一幢已废弃的楼房房顶对他说“要不要跟我走”的那个任意妄为的女人一模一样。Jason还不至于公开鼓励她继续任性下去，但也默默庆幸过她是这样一个人。

 

现在Jason可以在15分钟内穿好Catlad的制服。这件制服与最早的那件在造型上已经不可同日而语：起初Selina把一件明显贯彻了她在动物学方面审美的皮衣交给他时，尽管很不情愿，他还是穿上了它（仅仅去掉了夸张的猫耳），而那足足花了他1个小时。但当Jason的个子像春天的麦秸一样开始拔高，他不费吹灰之力就从Selina手里拿回了制作（其中包括设计）制服的权利——现在它看起来低调又帅气（至少在Jason眼中是这样），便于所有类型的剧烈运动（包括游泳），而且能够容纳Jason喜欢的一切小道具。

时间还很充裕。Jason仔细地把拉链一直拉到下巴，这让他的喉咙很不舒服，但也不止一次救过他的命；接下来是靴子，除了拉链之外，还要用特制的锁扣与小腿固定；最后是外套，这是他从Batman身上学来的——既然他可以从腰带里掏出各种需要的东西，那么Catlad当然也能。

就像Selina喜欢她的鞭子一样，Jason也钟情于自己的小刀。这一方面是要与Catwoman相称，成为一个合格的浪漫主义罪犯（拥有一件独特的武器会更容易给人留下印象，事实如此），另一方面也算是对他过往生活的一种怀念——为数不多的怀旧念头之一。事实上，当Jason决定把流浪生活的一切都埋在那个地下基地不见天日时，他曾经认为自己不会再想起关于它的一切，但很快他就发现，那不可能。

他把抓钩枪挂在腰上，检查烟雾弹、闪光弹、匕首、备用钢索和通讯设备，穿着靴子踏过地板，把已经见底的猫粮碗再次填满。

“时间到了。”

全副武装的Catwoman坐在窗沿上，对着Jason做了一个夸张的手势。他加快脚步走到她身边，向她点点头，又抓了抓不知何时凑过来的草莓的下巴。

草莓舒服地用毛茸茸的耳朵磨蹭主人的手掌，通常它这样撒娇总会换来更多的抚摸和照顾，然而今天并没有，只几秒钟的工夫，就连本来挠着它下巴的手也突然消失不见了。它睁大了圆圆的、蓝宝石一般的眼睛，却再没看到主人的身影，只有挂在摩天大楼顶上的月亮，发出懒洋洋的光。

 

跟着Catwoman跑了几段路之后——Jason相信她只是想热个身——他们终于到达了计划中的目的地：一个许久无人光顾的秘密仓库。

或者说，“应该”是一个许久无人光顾的秘密仓库。从它现在人声鼎沸、热火朝天（或许这个说法有点夸张，但一个人迹罕至的地方突然来了二十几个人，确实不同寻常）的状况来看，这里要么藏了什么见不得人的东西，要么有什么见不得人的人在搞鬼，或者两者皆有。

他们隐藏在暗处，躲在早就探查好的死角里。从这个意义上说，Catwoman不完全算是心血来潮。居高临下的视角，虽然距离不近，但依然可以看到那是一群穿着黑西装的家伙，开着整齐划一的汽车，把一些中等体积的箱子——不用想也知道保密措施一定相当严格——运送到仓库。

Jason只看了5分钟心里大概就有了谱。他甚至不用问Selina。会这样拿腔拿派的人，除了Penguin之外不作第二人想——顺带说一句，Jason曾经给与Catwoman打过交道、或者在“业务”上有过交集的人人做过一个总结：如果说Two Face是神经质强迫症。Mr.Freeze是莎士比亚男主角，Black Mask是土豪乡巴佬，那么Penguin就是当之无愧的drama queen。

“赌5块钱，”Jason压低声音说，“不管Penguin又搞到了什么，这肯定不是他真打算放东西的地方。”

“为什么这么说？”

“除非他打算把家搬到这里。想想看，哪次出大事时Penguin不是亲自到场的？就算事情本身没那么大，也一定会被他闹大。”

“说得好，不愧是我的顾问。”

谁是你的顾问？不过这样的反击轻微到没有必要说出来。Jason只是哼了一声：“所以，你到底是为什么跑到这里来的？”

“这个嘛……”Catwoman用食指抵在嘴唇上做了个“嘘”的动作，“等会儿就知道了。”

然而直到Penguin的手下全部撤退，也没有发生什么意料之外的事。而一旦长时间处在不太危险的环境中（相对而言），人就容易放松警惕。Jason又是那种很难把注意力完全放在他压根不感兴趣的地方的人，因此他先是盯了Selina一会，见她和平时没什么区别，才开始一点一点地检查他们周围。尽管事先已经确认过安全，但这就像草莓会巡视柠檬已经巡视过的领地一样，是相当必要的。

嘈杂的人声不知何时已经消失了，哥谭的黑夜恢复了它本应有的模样。四周寂静无声，Jason的呼吸回响在皮革头罩里，让他有种感官被无限放大的错觉。

如果是真的就好了。要是他的感官真的可以像猫那样灵敏，也许就不会受那么多不必要的伤。他们毕竟和Batman不一样，没有用不完的钱和各种高科技装备，大多数时候靠的还是自己。 

想到这里，Jason突然意识到，今晚有一个该来的人没来。

Penguin演了场新戏，Batman本该坐在第一排。除掉种种诸如他突然失忆一类的荒诞理由，唯一的答案就是他来了，但没坐在指定的位子上，而是在更不起眼的地方，两侧，角落，后面，也许就在他们身后。

这让他后背一阵发冷。他不怕遭遇Batman，但一点也不想被他盯着。那会让Jason感觉自己像是水族箱里的青蛙，被蛇或其他肉食动物从外面瞄准，尽管它们不一定会扑上来，却始终阴魂不散。久而久之会让人产生一种错觉：整个哥谭像是被装在透明盒子里的不明物体，只在Batman看着它时才呈现出一个城市的模样来。

正在这时，Catwoman的行动成功阻止了Jason的胡思乱想。她离开了自己的藏身之处，射出抓钩，向仓库的方向移动。

至少通知一声啊。Jason把所有嘲讽的话都暂时忘在了脑后，用最快的速度追了上去。

 

仓库的守备外松内紧。门口的四个人只配备了手枪（而且还穿着整齐划一的黑西装），但从运送过来的武器和设备看，内部十有八九也是改造过的。Jason身上只带了简易的扫描装置（想要厉害的？去和Batman商量吧），但Catwoman一意孤行，他也只能硬着头皮跟上去。

Catwoman两鞭子就解决了两个人。Jason追逐着她的影子，在不算宽敞的空间里迅速移动，突袭剩下的两个人，缴下他们的枪，顺便确保他们躺在地上至少4个小时动也不动。而Selina早已把精力放到解开大门的密码锁上去了，那些小工具是她的独家绝活，就连Jason目前也只学到了一小部分。

Jason并不关心仓库里到底有什么东西，他像野生动物一样仔细观察着四周。时间一分一秒过去，Catwoman还没有成功，奇形怪状的小零件散了一地。

在接近仓库前，Jason已经在附近最有可能受到袭击的位置安放了警报装置。目前它们还很安静，但他决不会因此就掉以轻心。有时候人的预感往往比机器来得更灵敏，现在他内心里的警铃就正在响个不停。

“成了。”Selina开心地说。

厚重的金属门上，密码锁正闪烁着“允许开启”的绿灯。Selina动了动手指，呼出一口气，小心翼翼地推动它，唯恐门后有什么意想不到的危险。

 

当时Jason正注意着另一个方向，既没有看到Selina动作的细节，也没能搞清（哪怕只是猜测）她的想法。因此，在意外发生时，他的反应稍微慢了那么一点点，并不是他的错。

突然听到身后一声压低了的呼喊，他连忙转身，只见Selina被不知从何而来的攻击逼得踉跄两步，左手按住右手腕。而害她受伤的凶器尚未终止前进的势头，沿着一道诡异的曲线滑过她被皮革和强化材料包裹的大腿，最终钉在她脚尖前的地面上，低调地耀武扬威。

“哇哦。”Selina装模作样地惊叫了一声。

Jason懒得去指责她到底事先知不知道，或是哪里来的自信和轻松——漆黑锋利的蝙蝠镖就在他们的眼前，犹如敌袭时令人心神不定的刺耳警报。他甚至来不及问Selina“你怎么样”就下意识地伏低身体，奇怪的是，第二波攻击并没有像他想象中那样迅速。

Selina敏捷地做了两个夸张的后空翻，把自己的身形隐藏到了一根罗马柱之后，速度之快甚至不像是个手腕受伤的人。Jason的速度几乎与她一样。他用手支撑着地面，像弹簧一样跳起来，落地时马上接了一个流畅如水的侧滚翻。右侧五六米的地方有几个摞在一起的铁箱，足以作为他的藏身地点。

也就只是几分之一秒的工夫，Jason的半个身体已经躲进了影子，然而一个明亮的、带着明显飞行轨迹的小东西就在此刻破空而来。如果它早一点或者晚一点，Jason都有相当的自信躲过，但他的膝盖、脚尖和手掌都已经离开了地面，没有任何可以再用力的地方，整个身体都在惯性的作用下继续向前，朝着那个小小武器的目标位置冲过去，而他只来得及用手臂护住自己的头。

大腿上一阵钻心的疼痛，是被什么锋利的东西割破的伤口——不，也许没有“形成”一个伤口。Jason不由得庆幸自己把抓钩枪套绑在了腿上而不是腰上，对方的武器几乎把它割成了两半，但没能完全穿破Jason制服的表面。更加幸运的是，坚硬的皮革和金属减缓了武器的来势，让它没能造成更大的伤害，而是卡在两片锁扣的缝隙里，功败垂成。

好奇心战胜了疼痛。Jason把差点害他受伤的那个小玩意拔下来，拿在手里仔细观察（当然，此时他已经在铁箱后方隐蔽好了）。那是一片圆圆的的飞镖，不同于蝙蝠镖的夸张，但整个圆周边缘都被打磨得十分锋利。表面被涂成了黑色，中间则有一个明显的黄色“R”字标志。

在他还想进一步研究研究的时候，Jason发誓——可以用冰淇淋和茶碗发誓——他听到了一声微弱的“啧”。其中的不满和自鸣得意都体现得相当明显，绝对不会被错认成风声。

答案呼之欲出。那个人的存在感是如此强烈，以至于毋须再加上其他的形容词。蝙蝠侠带着压倒性的气势降落在他们——Catwoman和Catlad——面前，被披风包裹的高大身躯像是一个黑洞。

和往常不同的是，他并不是一个人。

一个只到蝙蝠侠腰部，或许顶多再高出一英寸的小不点跟在他身后。和全身上下散发着紧张气氛的蝙蝠不同，他显得出乎意料的轻松，右脚撑地，左脚交叠在右脚前，时不时用脚尖点着地面；单手叉腰，另一只手像抛硬币一样把一个小小的圆形物体扔起来再接住。像是发现Jason正在观察他，对方停下了手里的动作，故意把带着R字标志的飞镖晃了两下。

多米诺面具挡住了他的大半张脸，Jason只能依稀看出那是个鼓脸颊的小男孩——也许“小男孩”判断有误，但一个成年人还是这样的身高未免太可怜了——身上的衣服基本上是原色组合，大片的红绿对比色让他看上去像只小鹦鹉，迷你的那种，还会跳来跳去。

他胸口上与飞镖同样的R字是他的身份标志，倒不是说Jason不了解哥谭市的义警构成，只是他在偷蝙蝠车轮胎时见到的蝙蝠侠只是孤身一人，而他又对与Catwoman无关的内容毫无兴趣——是的，Jason知道这小家伙是Robin，蝙蝠侠的小跟班，但也仅此而已。

而他击中了Jason，还经过了严密的计算，摸清了他的行动方式。Jason不是个斤斤计较的家伙，然而他立刻就意识到这个像是发酵过头的面包一样圆滚滚的小家伙绝对不像看上去那么简单。

更何况他的脸上还挂着一个符合年龄的、如同恶作剧成功般的坏笑。

Jason忍不住也啧了一声。

 

——TBC——


End file.
